yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Colors
Future Colors is the fifth ending theme to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It replaced Close to you in episode 130. It is performed by Plastic Tree. During the month of February, the usual content was replaced with preview images from the movie Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, which changed with every episode. In Episode 151, instead of the regular content, the ending had a montage showing Aporia, Placido, Luciano, Jose and Antinomy, as well as images from the future destroyed by the Meklord Emperor's invasion and the 4 survivors (Z-one, Aporia, Antinomy and Paradox). In episode 154, the usual content was replaced with the last ride of Team 5D's. Video qmujlj4NX48 2nd Version (Episode 151) hmePkPE_2P8 Full Song ky4zfig0t6M Characters * Yusei Fudo * Crow Hogan * Jack Atlas * Luna * Akiza Izinski * Bruno * Leo * Sherry LeBlanc * Lester * Jakob * Primo * Aporia * Z-one Duel Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black-Winged Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Power Tool Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon Lyrics Rōmaji Hatenaki Sekai naraba kono Mune ni wa Akashi o Onaji Namidanuretara Bokura Waraiaou Toki Hanattetta Genjitsu de kizamu Kodou ni Fureezu o Kyoumei shiteku Kokoro ni Oto o tatete Saku Namae no nai Hana Osoroi no Ibasho Bokura Mitsukeru Yume miruyou ni Mezamete Mirai madette Nobashita Te Tsukamu hanasu Kurikaeshi Sagashite Omoi tsuiteku Iro de Kurayami datte nurikaenagara Kioku KIZUNA Kibou to Kasanetara Mirai Iro zutto Bokura wa egaiteku English (translated) If this world is endless,then prove it to this chest If we're getting wet by the same tears, then let's just laugh Phrase the reality you've released with a pulsing beat A nameless flower blooms with a sound to resonating hearts We have found the whereabouts of that dread Waking up as if from a dream, with a hand stretched out towards the future Grab it, Release it, Search for it in this repetition While you repaint even the pitch-blackness with the color you're thinking of Gathering together memories, bonds, and hope The colors of the future are always being drawn by us Spanish Si este mundo es infinito, entonces probar a este pecho Si nos estamos mojados por las lágrimas mismo, entonces vamos a reír Frase de la realidad que ha salido con un ritmo pulsante Una flor sin nombre florece con un sonido de resonancia corazones Hemos encontrado el paradero de la temible El despertar como si viniera de un sueño, con una mano extendida hacia el futuro Agárralo, lo estrenas, Buscar en esta repetición Mientras que usted vuelva a pintar incluso el terreno de juego-negro con el color que usted está pensando en Reunir recuerdos, bonos, y la esperanza Los colores del futuro siempre se está elaborando por nosotros french Si ce monde est sans fin, puis le prouver ce coffre Si nous voulons être mouillé par les larmes même, laissez simplement rire Phrase la réalité que vous avez sorti avec une pulsation battu Une fleur sans nom fleurs avec un bruit de résonance coeurs Nous avons trouvé le lieu de cette crainte Se réveiller comme d'un rêve, avec une main tendue vers l'avenir Prenez-le, il presse, de la recherche pour elle dans cette répétition Si vous repeignez même le pitch-noir avec la couleur que vous pensez de Rassemblant des souvenirs, des obligations, et l'espoir Les couleurs de l'avenir sont toujours en cours d'élaboration par nous italian Se questo mondo è infinito, quindi dimostrare a questo petto Se stiamo ottenendo bagnato dalle lacrime stesso, allora facciamo solo ridere Frase la realtà che hai rilasciato con un pulsante battito Un fiore senza nome fiorisce con un suono di risonanza cuori Abbiamo trovato il luogo che il terrore Il risveglio, come se da un sogno, con una mano tesa verso il futuro Prendetelo, è uscita, Cerca in questa ripetizione Mentre si ridisegna anche il pitch-nero con il colore che stai pensando di Raccogliendo i ricordi, le obbligazioni, e la speranza I colori del futuro sono sempre in fase di elaborazione da noi indonesian Jika dunia ini tidak ada habisnya, kemudian membuktikan hal itu ke dada ini Jika kita menjadi basah oleh air mata yang sama, maka mari kita tertawa Frasa realitas Anda telah dirilis dengan berdenyut irama Sebuah bunga mekar dengan suara tanpa nama untuk beresonansi hati Kami telah menemukan keberadaan ketakutan yang Bangun seolah-olah dari mimpi, dengan tangan terbentang menuju masa depan Ambil itu, Lepaskan, Cari untuk itu dalam pengulangan ini Meskipun Anda repaint bahkan pitch-kegelapan dengan warna yang Anda pikirkan Gathering bersama kenangan, obligasi, dan harapan Warna-warna masa depan selalu ditarik oleh kita (Yugioh 5D´s music)